


Harry Potter and the First Year of His New Life

by StarSparkle2403



Series: A Very Different Telling [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Creature Fic, Creature Inheritance, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Pre-Hogwarts, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Weasley Family Bashing (Harry Potter), but only some of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-06 01:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20498510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSparkle2403/pseuds/StarSparkle2403
Summary: The goblins have detected a strange anomaly in the wizarding population. Many of them have no recollection of important events in their lives!Follow our cast of characters as they push back against the man they once trusted and navigate a world of politics.





	1. McGonagall

**Author's Note:**

> I really shouldn't be starting another WIP, but this idea has been floating around in my head for a while, and I couldn't resist.

Harry Potter did not like it at the Dursleys’.

He didn’t like cooking all the meals and then not getting to eat them, he didn’t like weeding the flowers in the blazing sun without any water, he didn’t like sleeping in the cramped cupboard under the stairs, and he definitely didn’t like the punishments he received when he messed up his chores. 

He didn’t like it, but he figured that was what life was like for everyone. That is, until a woman visited Number 4 Privet Drive.

{+}

Minerva McGonagall considered herself a proud woman, but she knew when to admit she was wrong.

An owl tapped on the window of her office in the middle of July, pulling her out of preparing classwork for the next school year. With a flick of her wand, the window opened and the large barn owl flew in.

“Thank you,” Minerva said to it, taking the letter. The owl flew away as she opened it and began to read.

~~~

_Professor McGonagall,_

_It has come to our attention that a number of people have no recollection of certain events that took place in the past or their place in them. We are concerned that you may be one of them._

_We would request that you report to Gringotts as soon as possible to undergo a full scan for memory charms and/or potions._

_May your enemies quiver before you,_  
Griphook  
Chief Goblin, Gringotts Branch 

~~~

Minerva was shocked. She had never been summoned to Gringotts before, but if this memory loss was as much of a problem as it sounded, she would go.

{+}

The large doors of Gringotts swung open as Minerva swept through them. A goblin looked up from its place at the long desk and stood up, moving toward a hallway branching off from the main room.

“This way, please,” the goblin said, motioning her over.

Minerva followed the goblin down the hall to a small office. “Please, sit,” the goblin said. When Minerva did, “Goblin Chief Griphook will be in shortly to see you.”

“Thank you,” Minerva said politely as the goblin exited the room.

As she waited, Minerva looked around the room. It seemed too barren to be a goblin’s personal office. The small creatures tended to display their treasures and the shelves were all bare.

“I apologize for the wait,” another goblin said, entering the office through a hidden door.

“That is quite alright,” Minerva replied, standing and bowing at the waist. “I am Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It's a pleasure to meet you.”

“The pleasure is mine," the goblin replied, bowing to her. "I am Griphook, Chief Goblin of the Gringotts branch of the Goblin Nation and Sole Executor of the Wishes and Accounts of the Noble and Most Ancient Houses of the Founders of Hogwarts."

Minerva was suitably impressed. Being responsible for even one of the Founders' Accounts was an honor, but being responsible for all four?

"If you would follow me, we can administer a full Inheritance and Health Scan to determine whether or not you have been affected." 

Griphook led her through the hidden door and down a narrow corridor. They came to a brick wall and Minerva watched as Griphook ran one finger along the cracks. A doorway opened and the pair stepped through, into a much larger room.

Now _this_ was a goblin's office.

Gold statues gleamed on all the shelves, inlaid gemstones glittering in the light. On the mahogany desk, a hunk of solid jade sat on a stack of parchment next to a small decorative box.

Griphook picked up the parchment and took a dagger out of the box. “Just one drop of blood on the parchment will show us all we need to know.”

Minerva took both items and pricked her finger. She put one drop of blood on the parchment and whispered a quick healing charm.

The blood spiralled across the page, sprawling quite shocking words.

~~~

_Minerva Henrietta McGonagall  
Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Gryffindor (Chosen By the Olde Magicks)_

_Parents:_  
_Robert McGonagall (Deceased)_  
_Isobel McGonagall née Ross (Deceased)_

_Siblings:_  
_Malcolm McGonagall (Deceased)_  
_Robert McGonagall (Deceased)_

_Spouse:  
Elphinstone Urquart (Alive; Compromised)_

_Vaults:_  
_Minerva McGonagall’s Personal Vault_  
_Ross Family Vault_  
_Urquart Family Vault_  
_Gryffindor Family Vault_

_Abilities:  
All Speak- Animal (97% Blocked By Albus Dumbledore)_

_Blocks:  
Core Block (50% Blocked By Albus Dumbledore; 34% Broken)_

_Spells/Potions:_  
_Memory Loss Spell (Administered By Albus Dumbledore Yearly)_  
_Allegiance Potion (Focused on Albus Dumbledore, Gryffindor House, Light Magic; Administered By Albus Dumbledore Monthly)_  
_Antagonism Potion (Focused on Slytherin House, Dark Magic; Administered By Albus Dumbledore Monthly)_

~~~

Minerva was stunned. There was too much to take in. Heir to Gryffindor? All Speak? 

But one thing jumped out at her.

"My husband is still alive?" She asked, tears threatening to break her stern mask.

Griphook handed her a handkerchief. Minerva dabbed her eyes before clenching it in her lap.

"If the test says he is, then he is," Griphook said gravely. "The test never lies."

Minerva stared at her husband’s name on the paper. She thought she had come to terms with his death years ago, but it seemed she never had.

Shaking herself once, Minerva looked up at Griphook. “How can I remove these potions and spells?”

“We can do a full purge as soon as you wish, but you may have to stay here for observation, depending on how well you take it,” Griphook replied.

Minerva nodded. “Let us get it over with.”

“Very well, then,” Griphook said, standing up. “If you would follow me to the exam room.”

{+}

As Minerva was undergoing the purge, Griphook went to inform his visitors of the recent events.

“She is doing well,” he said. “It was the right decision to bring her here first.

“I thought so. Minerva was always a strong woman,” one of them replied.

Griphook nodded. “I agree. Now who is next on the list?”

The other smiled warmly. “Remus Lupin.”


	2. Lupin

Remus John Lupin was never your stereotypical Gryffindor.

He wasn’t boastful, he wasn’t all that reckless, and, if you asked him, he wasn’t brave.

That was the reason he didn’t know why he was standing in Gringotts, waiting to be tested for potions and spells.

“Mr. Lupin?” A goblin asked. “Follow me.” The goblin led him down a long hallway to a virtually empty office. “Please sit. Goblin Chief Griphook will be in shortly.”

Remus sat (in the same chair Minerva had sat just minutes ago), fiddling with a loose string on his jumper nervously. 

He had gotten the letter asking for his presence only a few hours before, an owl somehow finding him in his ramshackle old cottage in the middle of nowhere. Remus suspected the shock of getting mail to be one of the reasons he actually came.

The only mail he had gotten in the past eight years was rejection letters from every place he had applied to work and check-in letters from the Ministry to make sure he wasn’t doing anything ‘savage.’

Both kinds put quite a damper on his day.

“Mr. Lupin?” a voice asked, pulling his attention to a goblin that appeared in the room. “I am Goblin Chief Griphook. If you would follow me.” Without waiting to see if he was following, Griphook turned and walked down a newly revealed hallway to a different office. 

“As you were informed, you were asked to come to be tested for Spells and Potions, as well as to be purged of them,” Griphook stated. He picked up a piece of parchment and a small, well crafted dagger. “Please place one drop of blood on this parchment.”

Remus took the dagger carefully and pricked his finger. He squeezed a drop of blood out, and it fell on the parchment. The sight of the blood swirling and expanding was so mesmerising that he almost didn’t notice the words it was forming.

~~~

_Remus John Lupin_

_Parents:  
Lyall Lupin (Deceased)  
Hope Lupin née Howell (Deceased)_

_Betrothed:  
Sirius Orion Black III (Alive; Compromised)_

_Vaults:  
Black Family Vault  
Lupin Family Vault_

_Blocks:  
Core Block (50% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Spells/Potions:  
Memory Loss Spell (Administered By Albus Dumbledore Yearly)  
Allegiance Potion (Focused on Albus Dumbledore, Gryffindor House, Light Magic; Administered By Albus Dumbledore Monthly)  
Antagonism Potion (Focused on Slytherin House, Dark Magic; Administered By Albus Dumbledore Monthly)_

~~~

Remus stared in shock and anger at the parchment. 

_“Administered monthly?”_ he thought. _“Is that why Dumbledore insists I come to Hogwarts every month? I knew his need to ‘check up on me’ was bullshit.”_

“Mr. Lupin?” Griphook asked, eyeing the man warily.

“Get these things out of me,” Remus said, looking up at the goblin, eyes glinting dangerously.

{+}

“How did it go?”

“He seemed to take it well,” Griphook said to his visitors. “Though, I do believe he will be angry when he realises what all he forgot.”

“He has every right to.

{+}

When Remus woke up, it was to a familiar face hovering over his.

“P‘fessor?” he slurred. “What a’ you doin’ ‘ere?”

McGonagall smiled. “The same as you, Mr. Lupin. Getting my mind back.”

With his old professor’s help, Remus managed to sit up with a groan. “I haven’t felt this bad since that full moon in fifth year,” he huffed.

“That was a particularly horrible week for you,” Minerva replied.

When Remus looked up at her, he noticed that there was a twinkle in her eye and a small smile on her lips. “I assume you got good news on your test then?”

“The very best.”

The two talked for a few minutes, revealing that Dumbledore had done the same things to both of them.

All of a sudden, a thought occurred to Remus.

“Oh, Merlin. Harry,” he said. “I’ve never checked on him because Dumbledore said it wasn’t safe. Who knows what that bastard has done to him.”

“Neither did I,” Minerva admitted, standing up briskly. “I will go retrieve him.”

{+}

“Chief Griphook?” a goblin asked, poking their head into the room. “Minerva McGonagall has left the bank.”

Griphook nodded briskly and the goblin ducked back out. “Just as you said would happen,” he said, turning to his guests. 

“All will be righted in the world.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think Griphook's visitors are?


	3. The Dursleys

The doorbell rang as the Dursleys were eating breakfast.

“Go get it, boy,” Vernon Dursley said, stuffing his face with bacon.

“Yes, sir,” Harry replied as he got up from where he was scrubbing the floor in the hallway. He pushed the bucket and brush toward the wall to get it out of the way before heading toward the door.

When he opened the door, he looked up at the woman standing outside. “Hello,” he said politely. “Can I help you?”

Minerva McGonagall looked down at the small boy in shock. _This_ was Harry Potter? It couldn’t be. This boy was quite obviously malnourished, and his clothes were much too large for him. A fading bruise could be seen peeking out from under the collar of his shirt. 

Combined with the fact that the wards around the house were laughably weak, Minerva had a sinking feeling that she wouldn’t like what she found in this house.

“May I speak to your Aunt and Uncle?” she asked the small boy.

Harry nodded. “They’re in the kitchen.” 

Minerva stepped inside and followed him into the kitchen. Petunia Dursley sat ramrod straight in her chair, primly nibbling on toast while her disgusting husband ate everything else. Another plate sat untouched on the table.

“Petunia,” Minerva said sternly, watching Harry out of the corner of her eye.

Not wanting to get behind in his chores and be punished, Harry went back to scrubbing. He didn’t see Minerva’s horrified look.

Petunia looked up, eyes wide. She stood quickly and said, “What are _you_ doing here?”

“I came to inform you that your services will no longer be needed. I will be taking Mr. Potter from your custody.”

“So you saddle us with this _thing_ and now you’re taking it away? We wasted good money on that freak.” Vernon spat.

Minerva eyes glinted dangerously and she opened her mouth to reply just as Dudley Dursley barrelled into her from behind. He flopped into a chair and began shoveling the food on the untouched plate into his mouth. He spat it out just as quickly.

“Mummy! It’s cold!” he yelled, sticking his lip out in a pout.

“I’ll get you another plate, Duddykins,” Petunia cooed. “Boy!” she yelled. Harry scrambled to his feet. “Get Dudley a warm plate of food.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Harry said, keeping his head down as he moved toward the stove.

“He will not be getting anyone food,” Minerva said angrily, putting an arm out to stop Harry from moving. Harry flinched at the quick movement. “You can get it yourself, as you are not paralyzed nor have any broken limbs. For now.” She turned her back to the family. “Come, Mr. Potter. We will collect your belongings and be on our way.”

Behind her, Petunia’s eyes widened. “That won’t be necessary!” she exclaimed, racing to get in front of Minerva. “Vernon will gather them, won’t you dear?” She gave her husband a look.

Catching on, Vernon said, “Of course! It would be no trouble! No trouble at all!” He hustled out of the room, banging into the walls of the hallway and narrowly missing the bucket of soapy water.

Suspicious, Minerva pushed past Petunia and watched as Vernon unlocked the cupboard under the stairs. Vernon froze when he felt her eyes on him.

“And just what are you doing?” Minerva asked, gaze piercing.

“Sir is just getting my stuff, ma’am,” Harry said quietly. He slipped past Vernon into the cupboard and came back out with a ratty old backpack. “We can go now.”

“That’s everything you have?” Minerva asked gently. When Harry nodded, she said, “Please go wait outside, dear. I will be out shortly.”

She waited until Harry was outside before turning to the Dursleys. “You should count yourself lucky that I will be reporting this to the proper authorities and not killing you on the spot,” she spat, voice shaking with fury. “You will never see that boy again, and you will not try to contact him in any way, shape, or form. He is a nine year old boy. You should be ashamed of yourselves.” 

At that, she whirled around and went to collect her charge, gently taking his hand and whisking him off to Diagon Alley.

{+}

After a strange whirling sensation, Harry and the lady popped out in front of a big white stone building. Harry puked a bit in his mouth, but swallowed it back down. He didn’t want to get punished for throwing up in public.

“Ma’am,” Harry said, tugging on the lady’s hand timidly. “What was that? It didn’t feel nice.”

“Call me Minerva, dear,” she replied with a kind smile. “That was Apparition. It takes a while to get used to, so it’s very common to feel sick afterwards.” She led him toward the building. “Come along, now.”

“Oh, okay.” Harry still didn't really get it, but he knew that you could get punished for asking too many questions, so he stayed quiet. This lady was nice and he didn't want to push his luck.

Harry looked up at the building. “What is this place?”

“This is Gringotts.” At Harry’s confused look, Minerva said, “It’s a bank.” She nodded to a short creature standing beside the bronze doors. The creature bowed as Minerva opened the door. Harry smiled timidly back at it. 

They went through another pair of doors, silver this time, and Harry gasped as they stepped into an enormous space.

More of the creatures were sitting behind a long counter, tending to customers and scribbling in books with long feathers. Minerva ushered him up to the counter and stopped in front of one of the creatures.

As Minerva talked to it, Harry stood on his tiptoes and peeked over the edge of the counter, watching with wide eyes as another creature counted a pile of rubies. When the creature noticed him, Harry quietly said, “Hello, sir.” 

“Hello, young one,” the creature replied gruffly.

“Um, not to be rude, but what are you?” Harry asked curiously.

The creature grunted. “I am a goblin, young one.”

“Oh. Thank you." Harry watched the goblin count for a while before Minerva took Harry’s hand once more and led him down a hallway.

{+}

Remus sat in Griphook’s office nervously, waiting for McGonagall to return with his pup. He could finally clearly recall the day he had held Harry for the first time.

~~~

_“Hey, Moons, I think the pup wants you,” Sirius said, walking over to him, Harry held in his arms._

_“I don’t think so,” Remus replied, backing away. “He doesn’t like me.”_

_James snorted from his seat on the couch next to Lily. “You’ve barely touched him, Moony. How do you know?”_

_“Just hold him already,” Severus added, coming into the room with a cup of tea for Lily. “You’re being insufferable.”_

_“I’ll show you how,” Sirius said, standing in front of Remus. “Just hold your arms like this and you’ll be fine.” He placed Harry gently in Remus’ arms and stepped away. “There you go.”_

_Remus stared down at the tiny baby as Sirius wrapped an arm around his waist and leaned into his side. “I want one,” Sirius said softly, so only Remus could hear._

_“One day,” Remus promised, turning his head to plant a kiss on Sirius’ forehead._

~~~

The door opening snapped Remus out of his memory, and he leapt to his feet to greet the new arrivals.


	4. Moony

“Now, Harry, through this door is someone who knew you when you were a baby,” Minerva explained.

Harry’s face brightened. “They knew me? Did they know my parents?”

“Yes, he did. He was one of their best friends,” Minerva replied, smiling down at him.

“Let’s go!” Harry exclaimed, forgetting for a moment that telling an adult what to do automatically earns you a slap.

Minerva pushed open the door and Harry darted in. His eyes skipped over the goblin behind the desk in the back and immediately went to the man standing in the middle of the room. He had a smile on his face and tears in his eyes.

“Harry,” he breathed.

The boy tilted his head, a vague memory of that voice coming back to him. “Uncle Moony?”

The man beamed and knelt down in front of Harry. “Hello, pup. It’s been a long time,” he said tearfully.

Harry had learned long ago that physical touch meant pain, but something about this man made Harry want to hug him.

So he did.

The man held him tight against his chest and Harry had never felt safer than he did in that moment. 

“I’m so glad to see you, pup,” the man said, pulling away and holding onto Harry’s shoulders. “I’m Remus. I knew you when you were a baby.”

Harry tilted his head again. “Why do I know you as Moony if your name is Remus?” he asked timidly.

Remus chuckled. “That’s the nickname your father always called me. I haven’t heard that name in a long time.”

“Oh.” Harry paused before shyly asking, “Can I still call you that?”

“Of course!” Remus replied, eyes shining.

The goblin behind Remus cleared his throat. 

“Oh, yes, that’s right.” Remus looked Harry dead in the eyes and said, “We have to make sure that while you were staying with the-” He looked over at Minerva.

“Dursleys,” Minerva supplied, a stormy look on her face.

Remus scowled briefly. “That while you were staying with the Dursleys no magical forces were harming you,” he continued. “Chief Griphook just needs a tiny drop of your blood.”

Harry nodded. He knew that when adults asked you to do something you had to do it, so there was no point in protesting. “Alright,” he said, shaking slightly as Griphook came toward him with a knife.

Feeling the small boy shaking, Remus gently asked, “Do you want to hold my hand?”

Harry nodded again and gripped one of Remus’ hands. Griphook took his other hand and, using just the tip of the knife, pricked one of Harry’s fingers. A single drop of blood fell onto a piece of parchment and Harry watched in awe as it spelled out words.

~~~

_Hadrian James Potter_  
_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Slytherin (By Right of Conquest)_  
_Lord of the Noble and Most Ancient House of LeFay (By Right of Conquest)_  
_Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter_  
_Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Peverell_  
_Heir of the Noble House of Prince_  
_Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black (Named as Heir by Lord Black)_

_Creature Inheritance:_  
_Dark Fae (50% Blood-Adopted Father’s side; 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_  
_Veela (50% Father’s side; 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Parents:_  
_James Potter (Alive; Compromised)_  
_Lily Potter née Evans (Deceased)_  
_Severus Snape-Prince (Alive; Parent by Full Blood Adoption)_

_Vaults:_  
_Potter Family Vault_  
_Trust Fund- Hadrian Potter_  
_Peverell Family Vault_  
_Black Family Vault_  
_LeFay Family Vault_  
_Slytherin Family Vault_

_Abilities:_  
_All Speak- Animal and Creature (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_  
_Parselmagic (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore; 25% Broken)_  
_Mage Sight (100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore; 14% Broken)_

_Blocks:_  
_Core Block (75% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore; 12% Broken)_  
_Core Block (FAILED by Molly Prewett)_  
_IQ Block (75% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore; 5% Broken)_

_Spells/Potions:_  
_Allegiance Potion (Focused on Albus Dumbledore, Gryffindor House, Light Magic; Administered By Albus Dumbledore; Dormant until 11 years old)_  
_Antagonism Potion (Focused on Slytherin House, Dark Magic; Administered By Albus Dumbledore; Dormant until 11 years old)_

~~~

When he saw all that had been done to his pup, Remus pulled Harry- no, Hadrian close. How could he forget his pup’s name? 

And how _DARE_ Dumbledore do this to an innocent child?

Remus felt a growl rumble through his chest and his wolf pushed at the back of his mind, pressuring him to track down the old bastard and rip his throat out.

Hadrian whimpered quietly at his growl and Remus pushed the wolf down. “Sorry if I scared you, pup,” he murmured to Hadrian. “The results just made me a tad angry.”

“It’s okay,” Hadrian replied, a bit stunned. No adult had ever apologized to him before. He looked back down at the parchment. “Why does it say I have three parents?” he asked Griphook.

“It happens with same-sex couples in the wizarding world,” Griphook explained before turning away. “Now come, young one. You must be cleansed.”

Hadrian’s brow furrowed and he looked up at Remus in confusion. “What does he mean ‘cleansed?’”


	5. Hadrian

Hadrian was led into a huge room with a hard wooden floor and a vaulted ceiling. He still held tight to Remus’ hand.

When they reached the center of the room, Griphook turned to Hadrian and said, “We will have to perform many spells on you to remove the blocks, and they it may be painful.” Another goblin appeared behind him and handed him a vial. “If you would like, you can drink this and be asleep for all of it.”

“I won’t feel it if I’m asleep?” Hadrian asked nervously.

“You won’t,” Griphook confirmed.

Hadrian glanced up at Remus only to find the man smiling down at him. “Go ahead, pup. I’ll see you when you wake up.”

The small boy reached out and took the vial, swallowing it down quickly. The last thing he saw was his Uncle Moony’s smiling face, and he had never felt more safe.

{+}

“I’m told the cleansing went well,” one of Griphook’s guests said when the goblin entered the room. 

“Very well,” Griphook replied. “Hadrian is young, he will do well.” He looked up at his guests. “Now it is your turn.”

“If that is what you wish,” the other guest said as she stood gracefully. “Come, dear,” she continued. “Let us fill in the holes in our memories.”

{+}

Hadrian woke slowly, but when he opened his eyes, he was assaulted by a riot of colors and whined in pain. 

“It’s alright, pup,” Remus said gently, placing a pair of glasses on his face. “That’s just your Mage Sight. These glasses will help you until you get used to it.”

“Thank you,” Hadrian whispered, opening his eyes again and looking around the room. It had a lot of beds in it, and a few even had curtains pulled around them. He wanted to ask about them, but he didn’t know if he was allowed. 

Remus noticed where he was looking and said, “Those are closed because other people are getting cleansed today, too.” He paused. “It seems the old goat’s reach has touched more than I ever could have thought,” he continued quietly, still staring at the curtains. 

“Uncle Moony?” 

Remus snapped out of his thoughts and turned to Hadrian was now sitting up. “Yes, pup?”

Hadrian looked down at his lap shyly. “Can you tell me about my parents?”

“Of course, pup.” Remus settled himself on the edge of the bed. “What would you like to know?”

“What did they look like?” Hadrian asked after a moment of thought.

Remus smiled down at him and pulled a battered old photograph out of his pocket. Handing it to Hadrian, he said, “This is them. Well, two of them.”

Hadrian watched in awe as the two people in the picture danced around, the woman-his mother’s red hair flying.

“That’s James,” Remus said, pointing to the man who looked remarkably like Hadrian. “And that is Lily.” This time he pointed to the woman. 

“What about the other?” Hadrian asked. “The test said I had three. Do you have any pictures of the other?”

Remus shook his head sadly. “I don’t. The blocks put on my own mind made me believe he was my enemy.”

“Oh,” Hadrian said quietly. “But he isn’t, is he?”

“Not in the slightest,” Remus replied. “He can be a bit harsh at times, but he was one of the best friends I had.”

Hadrian thought back to the piece of paper. “What did it mean when it said ‘compromised’ by Dad-James’ name?”

“We don’t know, young one,” Griphook said, appearing next to the bed. Hadrian jumped and scooted closer to his uncle. Remus put an arm around him and held him close to his side. “It was thought that James Potter was dead, but it seems he is not,” Griphook continued.

“That’s good, right?” Hadrian looked up at Remus uncertainly. “That means you can find him and bring him back.”

Remus nodded and said, “You are absolutely correct, pup.” He looked at Griphook. “You can find him, I assume?”

“It is entirely possible,” Griphook responded. “Although it would require young Hadrian here to go through a ritual.”

Remus frowned, squeezing Hadrian tighter to his side. “I don’t know if-”

“I’ll do it,” a quiet voice said firmly. Both Griphook and Remus looked at Hadrian in shock. “If it helps to get him back, I’ll do it.”

Griphook nodded approvingly. “That’s settled. Though, we do need one more thing.”

“What’s that?” Remus asked. 

“James Potter’s mate.”


	6. Severus

Severus Snape had never considered himself to be a kind man.

He was harsh to his peers, expected the best from his students, and had few friends because of it. Because of that, he would do whatever those few friends asked him to do, so when Minerva asked him to go to Gringotts, he went.

The Floo in his office was acting up, and the Anti-Apparition wards were active so he had to leave the grounds to get to Gringotts. Just as he was about to leave the castle doors of Hogwarts, Dumbledore’s voice stopped him in his tracks. 

“Severus, old boy!” 

When he turned, Dumbledore was just behind him, almost close enough to touch. “Yes, Albus?” Severus drawled.

“Where are you off to this late in the evening?” Dumbledore asked with a slight gleam in his eye that Severus didn’t know how to interpret. 

“I must go collect potion ingredients that only grow on this night each year,” Severus lied. A small ping in the back of his head warned him against telling the old bat where he was really going.

“Oh, do return soon. I have much to discuss with you about-” Dumbledore looked around furtively. “You-Know-Who.” 

Severus just stared at him, blank-faced. He had no idea why the Headmaster was making such a production. With Minerva at Gringotts, Flitwick in his office, and Sprout in the greenhouses, they were the only ones in the castle. 

“I will be gone all night,” Severus replied. “I must travel quite a way from here, so I may be gone into the morning as well.”

“Very good, very good,” Dumbledore said, nodding. “I will see you for a meeting after lunch then.”

“I suppose.” Severus turned on his heel and swished out through the doors. As soon as he could, he Apparated, feeling Dumbledore’s gaze on him the whole time.

{+}

Severus’ arrival at Gringotts was met with little fanfare. He was led back through a hallway to an office and told to wait. 

As he waited, a strange smell began to permeate the air. It hung on Severus’ eyelids and pulled them closed, and he drifted off to sleep before he even knew what was happening.

{+}

“Did you really have to sedate him?”

“The blocks on his mind are strong. If we had tried to talk him into removing them, he wouldn’t have ever believed us. This was the only way.” 

{+}

Severus woke up slowly, turning over to reach for James next to him. His eyes shot open when his hand met open air. 

Sitting up quickly, Severus took in his surroundings. Curtains were drawn around the small cot he was perched on, and diagnostic spells were hovering all around. 

Memories of the past years came rushing back to him, filling the hole left in his mind, but he kept circling back to one thought.

_“Where is my baby?”_

{+}

Hadrian stiffened suddenly, face turning to the curtains surrounding the newly occupied bed across the room. His eyes seemed to glow for a moment before it faded away.

“Hadrian? What is it?” Remus asked worriedly.

Quietly, Hadrian slipped out of bed and walked over to the bed. Remus rushed after him, not wanting the small boy to disturb the patient.

Before Remus could catch him, Hadrian ran through the curtains. Remus peeked through and sighed in relief.

{+}

Severus was about to get up when a small body crashed through the curtains around his bed and clambered on top of him.

“Papa!” a small voice cried as small arms wound themselves around his neck.

Speechless, Severus held his son to his chest, their bond thrumming warmly in his chest. Over Hadrian’s curls, he spotted a familiar face peering through the curtains.

“Remus,” he said, nodding to the other man. 

With a small smile, Remus replied, “Good to see you Severus. I assume you remember everything?” 

“I do.” He held Hadrian closer and rubbed the small boy’s back. “I don’t know exactly what happened, but I know that bas-” He glanced down at Hadrian. “That bad man was behind it.”

Remus nodded solemnly. “We believe so as well.” 

“We?” Severus asked.

The curtain twitched and Minerva appeared, a small smile on her face. “Yes, Severus. We.”


	7. Severus and Hadrian

“How did he know who you were?” Minerva asked, watching Hadrian nuzzle into his father’s chest.

“It’s his creature blood,” Severus replied. “He would always be able to pick his family out of a crowd, even if he was blindfolded.”

Remus nodded. “James mentioned that once,” he said. He examined the boy closely. “He seems much calmer than he was a few moments ago, as well.” 

Severus smiled down at Hadrian, running a hand through the boy’s unruly curls. “I’m glad.”

The curtains twitched and Griphook entered. “Now that you are aware of what has happened, I would like to inform you that the ritual to find James Potter will require some preparation.”

“Find James?” Severus questioned. “He’s alive?” 

“Uh huh,” Hadrian mumbled, face still buried in Severus’ chest. “It said so on the test thing.”

Severus looked at Minerva, and she nodded. “It’s true,” she said with a smile. 

Feeling tears starting to gather in his eyes, Severus bowed his head and hid them in Hadrian’s hair. Hadrian didn’t say anything, just patted Severus’ arm gently. He knew how important it was to not let anyone see you cry. After all, that had earned him an extra day without food more than once.

A few moments passed as Severus composed himself. Finally, he lifted his head and asked, “What do we have to do to find him?”

“A complex ritual is needed to locate a missing person, and it requires that the missing person’s mate, child, or, if possible, both to be part of the proceedings,” Griphook replied. 

Severus nodded. “I will be part of the ritual,” he said. “Hadrian, would you like to as well?”

Hadrian blinked up at him in shock. An adult was actually asking him what he wanted to do? Usually they just expected him to do what he was told and not complain. “I want to find him,” Hadrian said quietly. “I’ll do the ritual, too.”

“The ritual will take approximately two weeks to prepare, so it would be best for you and young Hadrian to go home and rest up,” Griphook informed them. 

Severus frowned and said, “I’ll have to come up with an excuse to be away from Hogwarts so the old goat doesn’t get suspicious.”

“I can help with that,” Minerva assured. “He wouldn’t suspect that we’re working together.”

“I’m going home with you?” Hadrian asked tentatively. 

“Of course,” Severus replied. “You’re my son and I'm going to take care of you.”

As Hadrian stared up at him in awe, Severus vowed to make up for all the years he hadn’t been able to care for and love his baby boy.

{+}

A few hours later, as Severus and Hadrian were preparing to leave Gringotts, Griphook delivered a rolled up piece of parchment.

“What’s this?” Severus asked, taking the parchment.

“These are the results of your Inheritance Test,” Griphook replied. “You should be aware of what Dumbledore actually did to you.”

“Thank you.” Griphook nodded and left as Severus unrolled the parchment.

~~~

_Severus Tobias Snape-Prince_   
_Lord of the Noble House of Prince_

_Creature Inheritance:_   
_Dark Fae (100% Mother’s side; 100% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Parents:_   
_Tobias Snape (Deceased)_   
_Eileen Snape née Prince (Deceased)_

_Spouse:_   
_James Potter (Alive; Compromised)_

_Vaults:_   
_Prince Family Vault_   
_Severus Snape’s Private Vault_

_Abilities:_   
_Natural Legilimens (75% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore; 27% Broken)_   
_Natural Occlumens (90% Blocked by Albus Dumbledore; 35% Broken)_

_Blocks:_   
_Core Block (50% by Albus Dumbledore)_

_Spells/Potions:_   
_Glamour- Dark Mark_   
_Suppression Potion (Targeting Creature Inheritance; Administered by Albus Dumbledore Weekly)_   
_Memory Loss Spell (Administered By Albus Dumbledore Yearly)_   
_Allegiance Potion (Focused on Albus Dumbledore, Slytherin House, Light Magic; Administered By Albus Dumbledore Monthly)_   
_Antagonism Potion (Focused on Gryffindor House, Dark Magic; Administered By Albus Dumbledore Monthly)_

~~~

Severus glared down at the parchment in his hand. How dare that bastard do this! It was bad enough that his memory was altered, but to suppress his creature side? That was unforgivable.

“Papa?” Harry asked. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” Severus responded. “I’m just angry at the man who did this to us.”

“Oh, okay,” Hadrian said. He stayed silent as they exited the medical wing of Gringotts, but he eventually spoke up. “Is Uncle Moony coming with us?” He was surprisingly comfortable with his father, but Remus had held his hand during the Inheritance Test and sat with him the whole time he was asleep. That had sprung a strong sense of trust in Hadrian.

“Would you like him to?” Severus asked. When Hadrian hesitantly nodded, Severus said, “Then we’ll leave him a letter to meet us at home.”

Severus left a letter with a goblin at the front desk, then he and Hadrian stepped out of the bank.

“Where are we going?” Hadrian couldn’t stop himself from asking.

“Prince Manor,” Severus replied. “I’ve been meaning to move in, and this is the perfect time to do it.”

Hadrian nodded, and held onto his father’s hand tightly as they quickly Apparated away. 

Neither noticed the person in the shadows watching them with wide, curious blue eyes.


	8. Hadrian II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter for you, just in time for the 4th of July. Hope you enjoy!!!

Hadrian’s eyes widened when they popped up in front of the old Prince Manor. “This is your house?” he asked Severus, staring up at the building.

“Yes, it is,” Severus replied. “And now it’s yours as well.”

Hadrian looked around curiously as they walked through the grand front door and into the entrance hall. The windows were so tall and there was a huge crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. How was he ever going to get up there to clean it? Surely Papa wouldn’t want a ladder standing in the middle of the room?

“I’ll show you your room and then we’ll have supper, alright?” Severus said, leading Hadrian up the stairs and to the right. “This is the family wing.”

They walked down a long hallway to a small sitting area. Doors were dotted around the walls, all of them with a different symbol painted on the door. Severus gestured to the room directly across from the hallway. “That is my room if you ever need anything,” he said. “And this,” he knocked on the door with a moon on it, “will be Uncle Moony’s room when he gets here.’’ 

They stopped in front of the door right next to Severus’. The picture on the door was fuzzy, like it didn’t know what it wanted to be yet. “This is your room.” Severus opened the door and ushered Hadrian inside.

As soon as he saw what was inside, Hadrian stopped in his tracks. “This- this can’t be mine,” he said quietly. There was a small bed neatly tucked in the corner, a wardrobe and a dresser against one wall, a wooden desk and chair next to a window, and a wall of built-in bookshelves.

“I know it’s a bit bare, but you can decorate it however you want,” Severus assured.

Hadrian looked up at him, shaking his head. “It’s too much,” he told him. “Don’t you have a- a smaller room, or- or a closet?” Severus stared at him, mouth slightly agape. “I don’t need all this,” Hadrian finished timidly.

Severus knelt down and held onto Hadrian’s shoulders, looking him straight in the eyes. “You deserve all of this,” he said solemnly. “And you deserve so much more.”

There were tears in Hadrian's eyes. “But Sir and Ma’am said-”

“No.” Severus cut him off. “Don’t listen to them. They’re wrong.” He wiped a tear away when it fell down Hadrian’s cheek. “You deserve the world.”

Hadrian collapsed into his father’s chest and was held close as he sobbed.

{+}

“How are you feeling?” Griphook asked.

“Better now that my memories are back,” Narcissa Malfoy said, holding her husband’s hand. 

Lucius nodded. “It is a relief to know that my mind is my own again.”

Griphook nodded. “It was a pleasure to be of help. You may leave at any time. I imagine you would like to see your boy soon.”

{+}

Hadrian was asleep when Remus made it to Prince Manor. He and Severus sat in the sitting area outside the boy’s door, neither wanting to be away from him for too long.

“Why didn’t you tell me he was sent to _them?”_ Severus asked, jaw set and a vein in his neck bulging in rage. 

Remus sighed. “I knew you would be angry and I didn’t want you going on a rampage before you were strong enough to leave Gringotts,” he replied. “Hadrian needs you and that was more important than you getting revenge.” 

Severus glared at the ground. “I suppose,” he grumbled before straightening up. “I promised him dinner, but he fell asleep before we could eat. I should get the Elves working.”

“I’ll stay here in case he wakes up.” Remus settled in after selecting a book from a shelf on the wall.

{+}

Hadrian woke up suddenly, sitting straight up in bed. He vaguely remembered passing out after crying into his father’s chest for who knows how long. His cheeks warmed as he thought about it. 

He just had to start crying, didn’t he? He should have just held it in like so many times before, but this time he was tears of what felt like joy instead of fear.

Hadrian shook himself. No. Tears were tears, and tears meant punishment.

He tiptoed to the door, since noise meant more punishment, and opened the door, bracing himself for whatever punishment his father thought was appropriate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ten points to whoever guessed that the mystery couple were the Malfoys!


	9. Hadrian III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this has taken so long, but I'm happy to say that this....
> 
> Is really more of a filler chapter. Sorry.

Remus looked up when the door to Hadrian’s room opened. “Hello, there,” he said with a warm smile.

“Hi,” Hadrian said quietly, looking at his bare feet. “Where is Papa?” 

“He went down to the kitchen to tell the Elves to start on dinner if they hadn’t already. I would expect him back any moment.” 

Hadrian nodded and sat down on the floor near his door. Remus’ eyebrows furrowed. “You can come sit with me if you want,” he said.

Looking up timidly, Hadrian asked, “I can?”

“Of course,” Remus answered, patting the couch next to him.

“Alright.” Hadrian slowly stood up and padded over. He climbed onto the couch and slotted himself into the corner, pulling his legs up to his chest. “Thank you.”

“You don’t have to thank me,” Remus said, slightly confused. 

There was a pause before Hadrian whispered, “I’ve never been allowed to sit in the good chairs.”

Remus was silent for a moment, trying to comprehend that statement. “This is your home. You get to sit anywhere you want,” he said gently. He reached out and ruffled Hadrian’s hair. A purr rumbled in his chest at how the small boy leaned into his touch.

Hadrian tentatively poked his chest. “What was that?”

“I’m a werewolf,” Remus replied, “and sometimes I can do things that normal people can’t.”

“Really?” Hadrian’s eyes lit up and scooted closer to press his ear to Remus’ chest. “Can you do it again?”

Normally Remus would have trouble purring on command, but with his pup safe at home in his arms, it was much easier. He pulled Hadrian up into his lap and purred long and deep. The boy giggled when the vibrations hit him, but burrowed closer all the same. 

It was this scene Severus walked in on when he came to get them for dinner. He smiled down at them as he said, “Alright you two, time to eat.”

Hadrian immediately stiffened and looked up at him in alarm. He scrambled out of Remus’ arms and stood in front of Severus, arms behind his back and head hanging. “I’m so sorry,” he mumbled. 

Severus frowned in concern and knelt down in front of him. “What are you sorry for?” 

“I’m sorry for crying and sleeping before I made dinner for everyone,” Hadrian said, lip trembling for a moment.

Remus and Severus’ hearts broke. “Oh, pup,” Remus breathed. 

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for,” Severus said seriously, tilting Hadrian’s chin to look him in the eyes. “You were tired, so you slept. You cried, because you were overwhelmed. All of that is natural, and nothing to be ashamed of.”

“But Ma’am said-”

“Forget everything they told you,” Severus said, cutting him off. “Most, if not all, of what they told you is rubbish.”

“Okay,” Hadrian whispered. It would take some time, but he’d try to forget if Papa really wanted him to.

Severus pulled Hadrian into a hug for a moment. Letting go, he said, “Now come. The Elves have made a wonderful dinner for us all.”


End file.
